Alex Russo Queen of Style
by emeralddusk
Summary: For punishment, Justin turns Alex into a girly girl. To be continued in iCarly; iBold and Beautiful


Alex: Queen of Style

Chapter One: Justin's Wrath

"Whatter you gonna do about it?" Alex demanded, growing furious with her brother. "Why do you care anyway? All I did was use magic to make Gigi gain ten pounds!"

"You're not supposed to use magic in public," Justin replied, obviously angry. "And you're never supposed to use it on mortals! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking she ruined my painting, made fun of the way I looked, and has been making my life a nightmare since preschool!" Alex shot back, grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "She had it coming. And even you have to admit it was funny when she tried to squeeze into that tutu with that huge gut I gave her."

"Alex, you know how vein she is," Justin began, walking over to his sister, who just dropped down onto the couch. "This has to be killing her.

"Girls aren't supposed to be painted up little dolls!" Alex snapped, throwing down the glass. "And anyone who cares that much about the way she looks deserves to have something bad happen to them!"

"...Weren't you upset when she said you had a flabby stomach?" Justin said, his tone inquisitive.

"Shut it," the girl snarled.

"Is that why you made her fat?" Justin persisted, getting an idea.

"I said shut up!" Alex yelled, feeling the back of her neck boil with rage.

"You really care about your appearance, don't you?" the boy refused to relent.

"Shut up!" Alex screamed, her tone reaching a ferociously high pitch.

"_Alex did Gigi wrong..." _

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded, stepping back out of fear.

"_Made her pudgy cuz she's mean..."_

"Justin, stop it now!" the girl commanded.

"_Make her a beauty queen!"_ A bolt of energy shot from Justin's wand, consuming Alex's body.

When the flash of white energy faded, Alex looked down to find herself clad in a lightly purple-hued silk dress that gently coursed down to the floor. Her arms looked slimmer, her feet were covered by violet high heels, her fingers painted purple, and her long hair done upward in an eligant style with a bang parted to her left. The girl's lips were lit up with pink glitter lipstick, and her eyes were lightly accented with a shining aqua eye shadow. Raising her painted hands upward, Alex grew infuriated. "What did you do?" she demanded, her anger bellowing in her desperate voice.

"You changed Gigi...so I changed you," Justin confidently answered, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile on his face. "I made you prettier," the humor in his voice was disgusting.

"I'm gonna kill you," Alex snarled, running at her brother to attack him. However, due to her heels, she tripped and fell onto the couch. Jumping up, the Latina swung her fist at Justin, only to find it blocked by an unseen force. "What? You gave yourself a force field?" she snapped.

"No," Justin answered, taking a seat by the window. "Beauty queens don't punch people."

Alex felt her teeth start to clench violently. Her rage almost ready to explode, she began to think quickly. Pulling her arm far back behind her head, Alex delivered a firm slap to Justin's face.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, shocked more than anything else.

"If RuPaul can do it," Alex explained, still furious. "This glam girl can too." Throwing her nose into the air and putting her hand on her toned hip, the girl angrily but proudly walked towards the couch again.

Suddenly, a knock broke the sibling's train of thought. "Alex, Justin, what's going on in there?" Theresa asked, sounding very close. "I'm coming in." The lock on the door began to turn.

"I can't let her see me like this," Alex frantically said, turning to her brother. "I-I need a spell...um, _Casmierus Appearus._" The girl began to glow, then, with a flash, she found herself in a new outfit; A sequenced pink tutu with white stockings covering all of her legs, pink ballet slippers, and her hair pulled back into a bun shape. "What the?"

"You go girly..." Justin gladly explained. "Your spells go girly with you."

Alex started to say something, only to turn it into a growl, clench her hands into fists, and throw them down. Just then, Theresa walked in, and saw her daughter. "Oh...Alex," she said, breathless. "You look so pretty. Oh, I knew you'd want to follow in our family tradition. Oh, Justin, I know I always hate when you use magic...but I'd love to join my daughter and..."

"Say no more, Dearest Mother," Justin all to happily answered, pulling out his wand. "_Mother and daughter together, make these two birds of a pink feather."_ Suddenly, Theresa began to glow, and then went back to normal, clad in a Prima-style tutu with her long, beautiful hair pulled back into a sophisticated bun.

"Wow," the woman said, amazed by the way the outfit looked.

"Oh my goodness," Alex whispered, hitting her made-up face out of exasperation.

"Come on, sweetie," Theresa said, turning to her daughter. "Let me show you how to dance The White Swan." As the mother pulled her daughter towards the door, Alex turned back, her face in a vicious scowl, and mouthed "Kill you" to her brother.

Justin smiled, and gave a slight wave to his sister. Revenge was so sweet when it was served like this.

The next day at school, Justin walked in, knowing Alex would do all she could to avoid what she knew would come. However, as he told her, beauty queens are always punctual. Walking to his locker, Justin saw Gigi (plus her new tubiness), trying to pull her shirt over her ballooned belly. However, before he could cast a spell to bring her back to her normal, skinny form, the sound of gasps and mild chuckling broke his concentration.

Alex walked in, clad in a pink dress that went down to her knees, tasteful pink high heels, a scrunchy around her wrist, and her hair in a ponytail, which she hates with a passion. Several girls and guys laughed, making comments like, "Look at the girly girl."

"You look adorable," Justin happily greeted his sister once she got close enough so no one else could hear.

"I am gonna find a way to break this spell..." Alex snarled under her breath. "And turn your head inside out."

"Alex?" Harper asked, not able to believe her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Stupid, evil Justin mutated me into a priss," the girl unhappily answered. "Look at this." Alex raised the hem of her dress with her red-painted fingers, then let it drop. "I look like...like."

"You look pretty," Harper replied. "I've always wanted to see you like this. Oh, come on, let's have a makeover party during free period." The redhead grabbed Alex's hand, and pulled her away, ignoring her struggles.

After about half an hour, Justin heard fighting in the study hall room. "Harper, no!" Alex insisted, fighting her friend's pushing. "Come on, you look gorgeous," Harper replied. Finally, Alex was pushed out the door, clad in a pink and white party dress with a lollipop necklace on. Her nails were painted yellow and pink, and her hair was up in pig tails and parted in the center. Pink Mary-Janes covered her feet.

"Oh, look at her!" Justin exclaimed, wanting everyone to hear him. "Isn't my sister so pretty!" Everyone began to laugh. Inside, Justin began to feel guilty; Alex didn't deserve all this.

"Hey, hey!" someone yelled, pushing through the crowds of mocking teenagers. "Stop it!...Young lady...what's your name?"

"Alex," the Latina angrily answered, still blushing.

"My name is Ed McMahon...not the one you're thinking," the man replied. "I'm one of the executives of Last Model Standing...We've been scouting out New York for the next sensation...and you look wonderful."

"R-really?" Alex asked, feeling her heart lighten.

"Very much so," Ed answered. "How would you like to be Miss New York, New York?"

Alex froze. _Well, I am stuck like this...might as well cash in on it, _she thought. "Yes, please," she answered. "Thank you."

"Alright," the man replied. "Follow me to the principal's office, and we'll fill out the forms." The two ran off, leaving Justin and Harper alone.

"Didn't see that coming," Justin said.

"I knew she'd get noticed one day," Harper responded. With that, the girl followed her friend to the office.

"...I...feel like I'm forgetting something," Justin said, feeling very out-of-it. The boy departed, not noticing Gigi struggling to button the last buttons on her blue top over her big stomach.

"Maybe my metabolism broke," Gigi said to herself, giving up.

To be continued... in iCarly; iBold and Beautiful


End file.
